Sliver Tears and Silver Fears
by Shedding Silver Tears
Summary: After the tragic and scarring death of her parents, Hermione Granger's life is turned upside down. She finds herself questioning everyone, everything. She is forced to face the one thing that haunts her, not knowing the answer. Follow as her life changes. For the better? Or for the worse? SHIP UNDECIDED


Hermione Granger sighed as she sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "Another day.."

She was tired of this boring routine. She was tired of getting up and slaving away. She loved Harry and Ron.. But they weren't even thankful. After everything that happened this summer.. With her parents..

***_flashback_*******

_**She ran down stairs after hearing her moms cry. She had been on alert since the Department of Mysteries accident that happened in her last year. **_

_**She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw it... Her mothers body. Her screaming father. The unmistakeable deatheaters.. They didn't even give her a second look. Her father fell to the ground as they Tortured him. But she couldn't move. She couldn't save her father.. **_

_**She watched as a flash of green took her family away.. And she didn't stop it. **_

_**End flashback**_

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again..._

After that day she promised herself one thing. She promised that she would make her parents proud. She wouldn't let people push her around. She was Hermione Jean Granger. She needed to change. Honor her parents in a.. Different way.

So she tried to live life like normal. But every little thing set her off. "_Hey Mione! Help me with this essay?" "Ah. Only got the spell on the second try eh?" "Ms. Granger.. Gryffindor Know-it-all.." "Mudblood.."_

Her parents always taught her to be the best she can be, and to not let people bring her down. To not let people use her...

She used to think that helping the boys and Ginny with everything was just friendship.. She used to think that crying over Malfoy's words was normal.. She tried to be perfect.. But she was never good enough. All because of her blood status..

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

She had to change. She had to stand up.. But how?

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

She knew why they didn't like her.. She was a muggleborn. Best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.. Know it all...

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

She thought of her parents faces.. The shock on their dead faces... The tears frozen in place on her dads face.. Why didn't she stop the curse? Sacrifice herself? Save them?

_Her feelings she hides..._

She wiped her tears and smiled. Hoping no one saw her breakdown. Luckily they didn't. Her friends were talking about Quidditch. As always...

_Her dreams she can't find._

Her head was spinning. She was so tired.. School was so hard now. She hasn't slept since.. Her parents.. Why was she even still at school? It's not like she was getting anywhere...

_She's losing her mind._

Every night was spent crying. Every day was spent wondering. The teachers had yet to notice the dead way about her. She tried to keep up.. With school. With her friends.. But no one noticed her struggles..

_She's fallen behind._

Her mind was always somewhere else now.. She never input in conversation.. Her grades were obviously slipping, though not enough for the teachers to Worry.. She was so tired..

_She can't find her place._

"Where do I belong?" She asked herself that a lot. She didn't have a family.. Her friends didn't understand her..

_She's losing her faith._

"What's the difference? The Dark killed my family.. The Light.. they don't care. They, my FAMILY, was just another causality in their war..

_She's fallen from grace._

Her eyes had lost their defiance. Their glare. Her shoulders slumped. Her mouth always closed in a forced smile.. She never answered questions anymore..

_She's all over the place._

Was she even Hermione Granger anymore? No. She wasn't. She wasnt the same girl. She knew that. And it was time the world did too.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

Hermione Granger, as the world knew her, died with her parents. This girl.. Was someone completely different.

Hermione Granger was dead. But this girl.. She would make her mark. She would show them.. She promised. And one thing that hasn't changed about her.. Was that she NEVER broke a promise.

**A/N: Hey! So I decided to try out the whole fanfic thing. Should I continue? BTW. The song used is ****_Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne _**


End file.
